Love promise
by cutebeast64
Summary: From a distant child summer, to the last championship in college… years away in time, miles away in space, lots of quarrels and reconciliations after, the promise had finally been fulfilled. A promise of forever being together


This ship needs more love. It's practically canon and no one looks at it TwT That's too sad. That's why I had to write my favorite hc about them. Yes, they are dork and they love each other since childhood. Corny as hell because I wanted too. Read at your own risk; full of fluff and cuteness.

* * *

The sky was high, tainted of the purest shade of blue that only got interrupted by the clear shapes of the cotton white clouds that passed over it. The hot air felt heavy over his chest, making him feel too lazy to get up from the soft grass where his back was resting. The shadow of the moving branches on the tree behind him covered him pleasantly from the direct hit of the burning sun…

"Taiga… Taiga, are you sleeping?" A known voice called him from the side. Lifting his eyelids sluggishly, Kagami gazed at the eight year-old boy that standing by his side, looked down at him with a beautiful smile… The wind messing with his black hair and the sunrays reflecting on the ring that hanged from his neck making it look like a small star.

"Yes, sure, just look me sleeping" He replied angrily, closing his eyes again.

A melodic laugh came to his side "Then, I'll take a nap too" The rustle of the grass as the black haired lied down was a little bit too close, Kagami thought. He could even feel the warmth of the other body besides his own… Just moving a bit would probably make their arms touch…

The air smelled like grass and dried earth…

He was angry because it was Himuro's fault that he had decided to take a nap… Because Himuro stayed behind when they were about to go back, even when they had promised to go back together, he had to wait for him under the sun until tired of it, he had lied down with the intention of sleeping… Just to be interrupted by Himuro soon after and now this…

"What took you so long?" He bawled bitterly opening his read eyes to look at the green carpet full of holes from where the sky seeped to the ground.

"A girl" Himuro replied with a cheerful tone that made Kagami even angrier "She confessed to me… Told me that she wanted to marry me"

"Lucky you then" Kagami mumbled hastily, clearly sulking.

Himuro chuckled.

"Taiga…" The soft calling of his name made him shiver a bit. "Taiga" He didn't wanted to turn around, his lips trembling and his eyes getting lost in the blue sky, fearing to get lost in the black eyes that were staring at him "Hey Taiga"

"What?" He finally give in, turning his face just to find those black eyes staring at him as if there was nothing else in the world that could deserve their attention.

"Do you like me?" The whispered words made him blush even more.

"W-what? I-I-I wouldn't s-say…" He sputtered the worst in the rush of denying the accusation of the black haired, who kept looking at him seriously.

"I like you"

All the sound disappeared from the world; the bells from the ice-cream truck, the bouncing on the ball in the concrete court, the cheering and laughing of the children, the chirping of the birds… And only those words stayed there, suspended in the silence that was being surpassed by the strong beating of his own heart, pounding heavily inside his chest.

The sound of the grass being moved came to his ears and then he felt Himuro's finger touching his right hand softly. A new pressure added to his chest, his heart running a race as his cheeks got hotter.

Kagami moved his hand closer to the black haired, his fingers being caught by Himuro's in a soft grip and tangled together lovingly… The sky felt a bit closer and heavier, the sound came again like a wave clashing against the shore… The confusing emotions that filled up his chest started to clash, pushing each other out of Kagami's mouth as the stare of those beautiful eyes seemed to bewitch him.

"I wanna… marry you" He whispered without knowing why he was doing that, why his words have turned out that way… Those black eyes widened in surprise, before narrowing once more in a foxlike expression.

"Were you jealous of her?" Himuro mumbled jokingly, his voice flying away with the hot and wet summer wind to Kagami's ears.

Eluding the words that weren't meant to be answered anyway, Kagami tightened the grip in his hand and stared back at him. He couldn't say anymore, his face and ears all red by the embarrassment of the spoken words.

"Then we'll get married" Himuro finally replied…

His raven black hair tangling with the grass beneath them, shining with the sunrays that got through the leaves over them and his lips curving in a perfect smile. Deep inside his chest, Kagami felt a little sting of happiness, his cheeks moving on his own to make a stupid uncontrollable smile.

That was the promise of that distant summer.

_Love promise_

Releasing the tension in his body with a fierce shout of victory, he celebrated the triumph they had achieved in the finals of the college basketball championship. It was a close game and they had won for only 4 points. He almost felt like crying of happiness. All the hard work, the training and the strategies had worked. They had won in America. He along his boyfriend…

He turned around searching for him, the black haired three-point shooter that had stood on the same court as him, supporting his plays in one of the best games he had ever had. But as soon as he did, he chocked over the surprising sight before his eyes…

Behind Himuro and hanging from the stands from where people cheered down at them, there were some black and white signs, en each one wrote a word until making a "Will you marry me?" The confetti rain shone in a thousand of different colors as it reflected the light from different reflectors and flashes, surrounding them as the balloons that were released a moment ago floated around in complete disorder. The cheering crowd stayed silent as they noticed what was going on, and the music changed, letting a really corny song play…

_Will forever be enough?_

Alex rushed from the bench to Himuro's side, giving him the little box with the shining ring and the black haired received it with a smile…

_The more I look the more I find the reasons why you are the love of my life._

That song was too corny… Kagami trembled, flustering even more when the black haired got closer to him and kneeling in front of him just as in every love movie…

"I promised myself I will propose if we won" With a mischievous smile half-hidden behind the curtain of beautiful black hair that fell on the side of his face, Himuro asked as the music became silent and the whole stadium held their breath. "So, will you marry me?"

"You i-idiot" Kagami blabbered angry and nervous, covering his face with both hands as he felt all the stares over his blushing cheeks. He could not even see in front of him…

The warm touch of those known hands over his own, caressing him softly just as that distant summer day, pulling his fingers away, one by one, until his face was uncovered and his red eyes couldn't look at anything but the perfect man that he loved so much, smiling at him with the most beautiful gesture he had ever seen on him.

Holding his hands and taking them down to tangle their fingers together, Himuro continued to get closer until their foreheads rested on each other's and their breath melt together, eliminating any possible escape for the red haired boy.

"Will you be my bride?" He asked again, whispering those words against Kagami's mouth, close enough to kiss him…

Escaping from that trap, Kagami retreated two steps before jumping to Himuro's arms, hugging him with all his strength as his voice made an audible yes for him and for the crowd that cheered over. The strong arms surrounded his waist and the man lifted him over, spinning around as he laughed…

"I'm going to fall you idiot" Kagami laughed, blushing too much for his own good.

"You are not. Don't underestimate me because of my height" Himuro laughed too, tightening the grip on his waist as he lifted him even higher "I can properly carry you inside our home"

"You have to find a home first" He couldn't stop laughing, holding Himuro's shoulders as he was being lifted higher than ever since he was a child. It was a childish happiness; a full happiness, one that had nothing bad in it. One of those happiness that grown up people are unable to feel…

The confetti got trapped in his hair, the balloons hit him on their way down…The sparkling rain that surrounded him seemed magical, as they continued to spin around, his heart pounding just like that day when they held hands for the first time and promised to marry someday. The kiss they shared had the same test of strawberry as that moment far away in time when they gave each other their first kiss after eating a strawberry milkshake, and their hold felt as warm as the first time they hugged each other…

It was as every single moment of that life of loving each got together in a second, just to give their lives a meaning; a meaning in their meeting… From a distant child summer, to the last championship in college… years away in time, miles away in space, lots of quarrels and reconciliations after, the promise had finally been fulfilled.

A promise of forever being together_._


End file.
